In certain known or historical systems, data collection consists of purposefully placing a number of bespoke sensors at known locations, and configuring a control system to collect data from the sensors. These may be used as inputs, for example, to an open-loop or closed-loop control system. A well-known example includes a thermostat placed in an air-conditioned room. The thermostat measures the temperature in the room, and turns the air conditioner on or off to compensate for the current temperature.
The use of bespoke sensors requires, in certain examples, the development and deployment of customized software. As the number of sensors increases, so too may the complexity of the software.